Hetalia to 2P
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 12
Summary: 2P! Hetalia universe collided with the Hetalia universe! That's all I got… WARNING! Yaoi AND Yuri moments! (No Lemon or smut) Rated M for the 2p's dirty mouths.


Me: This represents a dream I had a few nights ago. I had it stuck in my mind and it wouldn't leave. So I thought of making this, Time Hearts is being worked on right now, but the other two stories will be on hold.

2P Me:Pupupupu, Enjoy~

"Well I don't give a DAMN!" someone snaps.

"You have to do it, if you want to live another day." the person snickers.

The one yelling brushes her black bangs back in frustration, "Well why don't you ask that fucker Germany?"

The other glares at the girl, "I'm not going to do that. Besides, you are the only option~"

"You son of a BITCH!"

"Just go before I change my mind."

The girl growls and stomps away, "I'm not letting that fucking asshole boss me around. I'll show him."

* * *

A little brunette was running down the halls, she was so late! It was her first time to lead a World Meeting and she was late! Crap!

She zooms through hallways and doors, searching for the conference room. The fourteen year old stops in front of a double door, and pants, "FINALLY! MADE IT!"

She pushes the doors open, "Sorry *pant* I'm late."

Everyone in the room turns their heads and look at the tired girl. She straightens up her tie and stands in front of everyone.

She clears her throat, "Ellos peeps, my name is Kyla and I'll be leading the meeting today. If you have any questions, raise your hands and you will only have five minutes for them. You must tell me your name since I'm new."

Everyone in the room raises their hands. Kyla sighs, "Well this is going to be a while… O.K. let's see Uhhhhhhhh you."

A man with brown hair, glasses, a little cow lick (I think) and a little mole on his right chin, "Yes, my name is Austria. Why is a little girl running the meeting today?"

Kyla just sighs again, "Good question, I have no idea."

"Why is peanut bastard doing this?"

Kyla strains her ears, "Roma, didn't you hear the chicha. She doesn't know."

"Spain and Romano, do you have any questions?" Kyla growls.

Spain smiles, "No chicha." Romano growls.

"Fine, Um… you."

A man with blonde hair stands up, "I'm Poland. Do you like ponies?"

"Uhhhh… Sure I guess." Poland sits down, Kyla answers other awkward questions. But the really awkward one is when Korea asked for her bra size. "Alrighty, you."

A girl with black hair and a mask stands up. Kyla shutters in fear, "Y-yes R-Rachel?"

The drawn eyes on the mask gleams green, "We need to talk, privately."

Kyla feels sweat trickling down her forehead, she gulps, "O-okay…"

Kyla goes out with Rachel into the hallway. Kyla takes a deep breath, "Alright Rachel, what do you want? Please don't kill me!"

Rachel just stares at her blankly, "We have a problem."

"W-what is it?"

"It's-" the doors swing open, "KYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!"

Kyla gets tackled down to the ground. Arms are wrapped around her neck, "Kyla! I think I made England mad!"

"Italy! You're chocking me!"

* * *

"That stupid Italian bastard. Why do I have to do something I don't like? He won't lift a finger to do anything." The girl grinds her teeth together, "I swear I'll blast him into the next GENARATION! I will! Or my name isn't Kayla C Thoreson!"

"What are you ranting about?" Kayla looks over her shoulder and groans in frustration, "What do you want, Gara?"

Gara's eyebrows furrow together, "Humph, still rude as ever. So tell me, do you know the directions to the meeting room?"

"Left right straight ahead, there's no way out you're dead~"

"Stop with your stupid song."

"Run, child, run! Run for your life~"

"Shut up, we have to go to our little meetings and you know it Axiy."

Kayla grabs Gara's throat, "Don't fuck with me bitch." She hisses.

Gara smirks, "Well, we are enemies. What did you expect!" she forces out.

Kayla points a pistol on Gara's forehead, "If only you've chosen the right side."

Gara takes a knife and puts it up against Kayla's throat, "I have chosen the right side~"

Kayla growls and throws Gara to the ground, "Get out a here. I want you out of my sight."

Gara gets up and straightens up her red sleeveless sweater, "See you on the battlefield, Kayla."

'Why didn't I shoot her brains out like I was supposed to?' Kayla growls to herself and walks away.

The ground rumbles a little, but Kayla just ignores it.

* * *

Kyla and a red-head are trying to hold back a ticked off Englishman, "Calm down England!" Kyla grunts, "Italy didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to the pasta-eating git!" England yells in anger. "Iggy!" the red-head said, "Don't hurt little Italy!"

"Tara! Let go of me!" England snaps.

"Kyla…" Kyla looks over her shoulder, "What is it Japan?"

"Something is wrong."

Kyla cocks an eyebrow, "Yeah? Okay then. Yo Germany! A little help here!"

* * *

Kayla plops her sunglasses over her eyes, "Damn Fiorello. Damn Gara. Damn them all to hell!"

Kayla approaches to the door of the world meeting hall, she pulls the handle and goes inside, "If they keep trying to ruin things, I'll never get my plan in gear!"

She crashes into someone and falls down on her bum. She glares at the person who bumped her, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Whoa! There you are Kyla! I was looking all over for you!" a blond haired man with a cowlick and glasses picks her up, "We have a bit of a problem with Britain and Italy!"

"Britain and Italy? You mean Oliver and Fiorello?"

"Yeah yeah dude, come on!"

"Wait? Allen! Oh FUCK!" Kayla realizes, "I'm letting myself get captured by the Allies!"

"Kyla? You really don't squirm that much."

"Well, I'm fucked."

* * *

"Iggy, you shouldn't be so mean to little Italy." Tara lectures England.

England rubs his head, "Fine." He growls in pain.

Germany sighs, "What did you do Italy?"

"I-a did nothing!" Italy says, "He just got mad at me!"

"I'm still wondering why you changed your clothes so fast." England mutters.

"Yo dudes!" everyone turns their heads, "The hero found Kyla!"

Tara sweat drops, "That's alright America; we already took care of the problem."

"Unhand me, mother fucker!" Kayla yells.

Everyone goes wide eyed, "Did she just-"

"I still don't see that as a problem Japan."

"Hm… I could have sworn that it reacted." Kyla and Japan enter the room, "Oh." Kyla said, "Heya guys, what-cha do-"

Kyla stops and stares at the black-haired girl hanging, she stares back. Kyla laughs a little, "Very nice guys, you made someone look like me! But the colors are wrong. Great job, nice joke!"

"Joke? This sure is not a fucking joke to me!" Kayla cusses.

"Uh… Kyo-Kyo?" Tara says.

"Ugh, yeah?" the brunette answers.

"Who is that?" Tara points to the blackie. Kyla's mouth twitches, "You don't know who t-that is?!"

The blackie pulls herself away America and stomps over to the brunette. She grabs her by the tie, "Okay, bitch. What are you doing? Are you part of Oliver's fucking spells?"

"W-who are you?" The brunette sputters out.

The blackie lifts up her sunglasses and grins, "Kayla, of course."

"Y-you c-can't be K-Kyla. I'm Kyla!"

"Well you do look like me, but with a different color pallet." She giggles, "England's really losing his touch in 'magic.'"

"Hey!" England yells in defense, "I didn't do anything! And my magic wouldn't fail like that!"

"Yeah!" America chimes, "Only Tara!"

"Ye- wait what?" Tara gulps.

"Yeah, anyway," the blackie grabs the brunette by the arm. She takes a gray pistol out of her pocket and aims it to the brunettes head, "Tell me what's going on… or~ I'll blow this girl's damn brains out!"

Kyla starts panicking, "Hey hey calm down! You know I'm not a country… right?"

The other grins evilly, "Knock knock let me in, let me be your secret sin~" she starts to press down the trigger. Kyla snatches her sword and slashes her chest.

The other laughs madly, "Left, right, straight ahead! Left, right, straight ahead! No one can tell you who is good or bad so don't make a mistake~"

Kyla shoves the sword into the double's throat. She just laughs with red foam coming out of her mouth, "You don't get, and I get it now! You're me… and I'm you… so… you're in the labyrinth~"

She grabs the blade and yanks it out of her throat, "Pupupu~ you just don't know whose good or bad anymore~"

Kyla glares at her, "I… I don't care… you're still bleeding."

The other just chuckles, "What I learned from Kuro, we are separate souls, but still… the bad always heals faster."

The others wounds heal up fully, but the blood still covers her, "Pupupu~ you are so naïve~"

Me: It's short isn't it? Aw well, Time Hearts is being worked on right now. Just be patient.

2p Me: Kyla doesn't own anything but the story, herself, me, Tara, 2p Tara, Emillee, 2p Emillee, Raychel, and 2p Raychel. And you better Review or I'll blow your damn brains out!

Me: Don't threaten them! *sigh* Anyway, the song "Labyrinth," is the English version, was it by Oomph! or by Truth or Dare?

Tara: Please Review.


End file.
